Annie Wood
Annie Wood (1951 - November 2015) wrote 108 episodes of EastEnders including one double episode between November 1994 and January 2010, she took a year break from the show in 2005 but returned in the February of the following year. She also wrote several episodes of Family Affairs and contributed to Grafters, Grange Hill and Surgical Spirit and before she joined the writing team on EastEnders she worked very closely with the script team on Surgical Spirit. Following Annie's passing in late 2015, the show included her on the end of year credits with the caption "In loving memory of Annie Wood." Episodes written by Annie Wood 1990s 1994 (1 episode) *Episode 1051 (10 November 1994) 1995 (6 episodes) *Episode 1090 (7 February 1995) *Episode 1125 (1 May 1995) *Episode 1179 (4 September 1995) *Episode 1180 (5 September 1995) *Episode 1212 (20 November 1995) *Episode 1213 (21 November 1995) 1996 (13 episodes) *Episode 1255 (26 February 1996) *Episode 1256 (27 February 1996) *Episode 1266 (21 March 1996) *Episode 1277 (16 April 1996) *Episode 1278 (18 April 1996) *Episode 1307 (25 June 1996) *Episode 1308 (27 June 1996) *Episode 1347 (23 September 1996) *Episode 1348 (24 September 1996) *Episode 1365 (4 November 1996) *Episode 1366 (5 November 1996) *Episode 1386 (23 December 1996) *Episode 1387 (24 December 1996) 1997 (13 episodes) *Episode 1405 (3 February 1997) *Episode 1406 (4 February 1997) *Episode 1451 (19 May 1997) *Episode 1452 (20 May 1997) *Episode 1468 (26 June 1997) *Episode 1478 (21 July 1997) *Episode 1499 (2 September 1997) *Episode 1500 (4 September 1997) *Episode 1519 (20 October 1997) *Episode 1520 (21 October 1997) *Episode 1521 (23 October 1997) *Episode 1534 (18 November 1997) *Episode 1535 (20 November 1997) 1998 (14 episodes) *Episode 1561 (13 January 1998) *Episode 1562 (15 January 1998) *Episode 1601 (14 April 1998) *Episode 1602 (16 April 1998) *Episode 1630/1631 (25 June 1998) (Double episode) *Episode 1632 (26 June 1998) *Episode 1660 (31 August 1998) *Episode 1661 (1 September 1998) *Episode 1665 (10 September 1998) *Episode 1683 (19 October 1998) *Episode 1684 (21 October 1998) *Episode 1685 (22 October 1998) *Episode 1714 (25 December 1998 - Part 1) *Episode 1715 (25 December 1998 - Part 2) 1999 (9 episodes) *Episode 1741 (22 February 1999) *Episode 1742 (23 February 1999) *Episode 1743 (25 February 1999) *Episode 1780 (24 May 1999) *Episode 1781 (25 May 1999) *Episode 1782 (27 May 1999) *Episode 1830 (6 September 1999) *Episode 1834 (13 September 1999) *Episode 1835 (14 September 1999) 2000s 2000 (7 episodes) *Episode 1896 (18 January 2000) *Episode 1897 (20 January 2000) *Episode 1928 (28 March 2000) *Episode 1929 (30 March 2000) *Episode 1968 (29 June 2000) *Episode 1982 (1 August 2000) *Episode 2025 (6 November 2000) 2001 (8 episodes) *Episode 2067 (6 February 2001) *Episode 2068 (8 February 2001) *Episode 2097 (17 April 2001) *Episode 2098 (19 April 2001) *Episode 2133 (10 July 2001) *Episode 2134 (12 July 2001) *Episode 2188 (22 October 2001) *Episode 2189 (23 October 2001) 2002 (1 episode) *Episode 2385 (30 September 2002) 2003 (6 episodes) *Episode 2492 (1 April 2003) *Episode 2493 (3 April 2003) *Episode 2494 (4 April 2003) *Episode 2536 (17 June 2003) *Episode 2537 (19 June 2003) *Episode 2565 (7 August 2003) 2004 (2 episodes) *Episode 2660 (15 January 2004) *Episode 2661 (16 January 2004) 2006 (8 episodes) *Episode 3104 (20 February 2006) *Episode 3140 (24 April 2006) *Episode 3186 (13 July 2006) *Episode 3187 (14 July 2006) *Episode 3232 (2 October 2006) *Episode 3233 (3 October 2006) *Episode 3268 (4 December 2006) *Episode 3269 (5 December 2006) 2007 (8 episodes) *Episode 3310 (8 February 2007) *Episode 3311 (9 February 2007) *Episode 3364 (14 May 2007) *Episode 3365 (15 May 2007) *Episode 3408 (30 July 2007) *Episode 3409 (31 July 2007) *Episode 3458 (25 October 2007) *Episode 3459 (26 October 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) *Episode 3504 (7 January 2008) *Episode 3505 (8 January 2008) *Episode 3549 (25 March 2008) *Episode 3550 (27 March 2008) *Episode 3606 (3 July 2008) *Episode 3607 (4 July 2008) *Episode 3653 (25 September 2008) *Episode 3654 (26 September 2008) 2009 (3 episodes) *Episode 3722 (19 January 2009) *Episode 3723 (20 January 2009) *Episode 3839 (11 August 2009) 2010s 2010 (1 episode) *Episode 3938 (26 January 2010) Category:Writers